charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Halliwell Memorial Museum
The''' Halliwell Memorial Museum''' was located in the Halliwell Manor in an alternate future where Wyatt Halliwell had turned evil and ruled San Francisco. He claimed to have created the museum as a tribute to and reminder of the power he came from.Season 6 episode, "Chris-Crossed" Characteristics The museum is located in the Halliwell Manor on Prescott Street, which has been repurposed as a museum by Wyatt Halliwell when he turned evil. He created it to denote his power and the powerful lineage that he came from. In the parlor, there are some statues showing a few of the creatures that the Charmed Ones transformed into during their "heyday", such as the heroine outfits and Phoebe's mermaid tail. In the living room, there is a hologram showing the reconstitution of the Charmed Ones and the attack of the Source's demonic hitman Shax, which took place in 2001. The Manor is open to the public, which consists of mortals only. There are probes scanning for witches, probably based on their biometrics due to their DNA, which is different from normal people. List of Memorabilia * The Heroes outfits * The mermaid outfit * Little Red Riding Hood's cloak * Tempus' Hourglass * The Dragon Blade * Melinda Warren's locket * Piper Halliwell's baby book * The Monkey Totem * A Scrying Crystal and map * Melinda Warren's portrait * Candles often used by the sisters * The Egyptian Urn * The head and hand pieces of the demon Cryto * The Evil Enchantress' dress * The Nymph dress * The dress Phoebe wore when she was possessed by Isis * The dress Phoebe wore to Cole's coronation as the Source of All Evil * Various books and eccentric potion bottles Notable Employees * Tour Guide Notable Visitors * Chris Halliwell * Bianca Memorable Quotes Tour Guide: '''Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls. ---- '''Tour Guide: '''Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting heyday. (The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit.) Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn. ---- '''Tour Guide: Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. (They all move into the kitchen.) Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually destroyed... Notes and Trivia * There is a reference to the manor being destroyed in the great earthquake of San Francisco. * The Tour Guide had a little embedded picture of the Manor sewn onto her jacket. Gallery 6x10 Tour Guide.jpg|The Tour Guide 6x10 Chris.jpg|Bianca and Chris in the museum Charmed610 263.jpg|Hologram of the Charmed Ones' reconstitution Charmed610 250.jpg|Phoebe and Paige's outfits as superheroines Charmed610 245.jpg|Various artifacts on display Image:Chris_in_Halliwell_Memorial_Museum.jpg|Chris and Bianca taking the tour Image:Halliwellmuseum.jpg|The Tour Guide showing visitors around the manor Image:Chris_&_Bianca_in_Future_Attic.jpg|Chris and Bianca in the attic References Category:Locations Category:Magical locations Category:Businesses